


Jealousy will make a fool out of anyone

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby doens't understand, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Kabby, Marcus is being jealous, Octavia's amused, and acting like an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia suddenly starts grinning, “Oh, look. Abby’s fan club is expanding”<br/>Marcus snaps his head back and watches how Sinclair joins the conversation. Octavia observes his reaction and how his entire body seems to tense.<br/>“Oh, this is precious”, she laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy will make a fool out of anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr: Kane is jealous of Raven or Jackson and he fights with Abby ! And tell him that he's the only one she loves.
> 
> Oh boy, let me tell you I had so much fun writing this, you don't even know. I do like the thought of Marcus being a bit jealous and acting like a brooding fool whenever another man shows an interest in Abby or is being perhaps a bit 'too' nice. And because I'm an absolute sucker for dad!kane I've thrown a bit of Marcus & Octavia / father & daughter bonding in the mix as well + Sinclair is still alive! YOU DON'T OWN ME I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Originally I was going to upload it as a chapter in Salvation but in the end, I decided to create a separate work for this. This story takes place after the season 3 finale.

Nursing a mug of moonshine, Marcus is going over some paperwork when a familiar laugh makes him glance up. A smile appears on his face as he watches Abby enter the room, talking amicably with Raven. Both women are smiling before Raven gives her a quick hug and wanders over to Monty and Jasper. Just as Marcus wants to raise his hand to get her attention, Jackson beats him to it and he watches Abby walk over to his table. Feeling slightly disappointed he returns his attention to the papers in front of him, but  another laugh makes his gaze travel to Jackson’s table again. He frowns when he notices that they’re sitting next to instead of opposite each other. _He’s sitting rather close to Abby. Perhaps a bit too close._ At that thought, Marcus snorts and shakes his head. He knows that being jealous of Jackson is absolutely absurd and there’s no doubt about Abby’s feeling towards him. Not a day goes by without Abby telling or showing him in some way, that she loves him. Whether it’s muttered against his mouth during a kiss, whispered in his ear during sex or casually stated when he brings her a cup of tea in medical, Abby makes sure that he knows exactly how much he means to her. Which is why his current behaviour is absolutely ridiculous.

He observes how she laughs at something Jackson’s says and places a hand on his arm to steady herself and even though he dislikes it, Marcus can’t help but feel his heart constrict as a wave of possessiveness crashes over him. Rationally, he knows that Abby loves the boy like a son, he remembers how she took him under her wings after his mother died. He understands that he’s reading too much into it, but he can’t help it. Watching her joke and laugh with other men had always made feel jealous. He wanted to be the one who made her laugh, to be the person who made her eyes sparkle with love.  Even way back on the Ark. They might have fought all the time, he still felt a streak of protectiveness towards her. Even though he fully realises that at the time he had not right to feel that way and knows that Abby wouldn’t appreciate it. Abby Griffin is a strong an independent woman, who could easily defend herself, who loved deeply, some say to the point of self-destruction but she’s not someone you could claim. If she knew Marcus’ current thoughts, of him striding over and throwing her over his shoulder to their room so he could show who she belonged to, she wouldn’t be pleased.

Eyes narrow as he watches how Jackson leans in even closer to whisper something in her ear. He’s not a particular jealous man in general, never with his previous partners he had ever felt the need for it, but there’s something about Abby that brings out the more possessive and protective part of him.

“Who are you giving the Kane death glare?”, a voice from his left inquires. Marcus turns his head just as Octavia settles down next to him.

“Excuse me?”, he asks innocently.

“Oh no. Don’t try that on me, you know it doesn’t work”, Octavia admonishes.

With a sigh and a nod of acknowledgement, Marcus returns his focus on Abby. His grip around his mug tightens when Abby starts running her hand up and down Jackson’s arm. Octavia follows his gaze and chuckles when it becomes clear what or rather whom he’s been glaring at.

“Ah, of course. Makes sense now. You do realise that he’s young enough to be her son right?”, she teases.

Marcus huffs, “He wouldn’t be the first to try”. His mind flashes back to their trip to Polis, a couple of weeks ago. They had been invited to a celebration. At first, everything went great, the atmosphere was relaxed, the food and drinks were excellent. He even shared a dance or two with Abby, but then so did several representatives from other clans. Afterwards, Abby had teased him about it, about how he had been brooding next to the bar.

Seeming to know in which direction his thoughts were going,  which was plausible because Octavia had been present at the celebration as well, she states “True but can you blame them? Abby is a gorgeous woman and you’d have to be blind to not see that”

“I realise that”, Marcus grumbles. “Listen, I know that I’m acting like an idiot and I trust Abby completely. I just can’t”

“Can’t help but feel a bit protective?”, Octavia finishes the sentence for him.

He gives her a nod in agreement. They sit next each other in comfortable silence, both sipping their moonshine, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

“So how’s your training coming along?”, he asks after a few minutes.

“Good, I’m making progress”, she informs him enthusiastically.

“I’m glad to hear that, even though I knew you’d do great”, Marcus replies.

At that Octavia gives him a genuine smile. Growing up, she never really felt like she mattered. Being obliged to live under the floor didn’t really help, so she doesn’t know how to fully accept compliments or how to act when people were genuinely interested in how she was doing or cared for her. “Thanks, that means a lot to me.”

Marcus squeezes her shoulder briefly and gives her a soft smile of his own. Octavia suddenly starts grinning, “Oh, look. Abby’s fan club is expanding”

Marcus snaps his head back and watches how Sinclair joins the conversation. Octavia observes his reaction and how his entire body seems to tense.

“Oh, this is _precious_ ”, she laughs.

“Shut it O.”, he mutters while taking another sip of his moonshine, which only makes her laugh even louder. Her laughter attracts the attention of several people, including Abby. She glances up and her gaze softens when it settles on him. She waves at him, at which he gives a tight-lipped smile in response. He watches how she frowns in confusion to his terse response. Feeling a bit apprehensive he watches how she says something to both men, presumably goodbye before standing up and starting to make  her way towards him.

“You better have a good excuse for why you’re acting strange when she gets here”, Octavia mumbles. Slightly panicking, Marcus makes a move to rise from the table, but Octavia pulls him down.

“Oh, no Marcus. What is it that you always say? Running away from confrontation only makes it worse?”; she teases with a smirk. Feeling annoyed that she would use his own words against him, Marcus opens his mouth to reply when a shadow settles over the table. Turning his head, Abby’s standing in front of it, smiling but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You okay?”, she inquires, concern lacing her voice.

“Oh, yes. Everything’s fine. I’m excellent. How’s Jackson?”, he sharply retorts, mentally kicking himself when Abby narrows her eyes at his tone.

“Smooth”, he can hear Octavia mutter under her breath. Giving the girl an annoyed glance he focuses on Abby once more.

“Jackson?”, Abby frowns, shifting her gaze between Marcus and Octavia, trying to figure out what’s going on. “Jackson’s fine, why?”

“I just thought that something was perhaps wrong with the way you were rubbing your hand along his arm. It looked cosy”, he replies acidly.

“What are you even talking about?”, her confusion is being replaced with agitation and her expression is one of annoyed perplexity.

“Don’t, I know what I saw”, he retorts.

Eyebrows raised, Abby places her hands on her hips, which should have made alarm bells go off in his head. It was a clear statement that she didn’t like where the conversation was going,  but Marcus wasn’t really thinking straight at the moment. “Oh, really? And what did you see exactly?”

“Please, Abby. Don’t be dense, it doesn’t suit you”, Marcus scoffs. As soon as the words have left his mouth, he knows he messed up. To his left, he can hear Octavia’s sharp intake of breath before she mutters, “Oh boy, you’re in for it now”

Abby for her part, is looking absolutely perplexed. “What did you just say?”

Raising his palms in surrender and trying to backtrack, he stammers “Nothing. It was nothing. I didn’t know what I was saying”

“Now you’re the one who’s being dense. You know exactly what you said and you meant every word. Now I want to know what made you say that”, she replies irritated, her mouth set in a grim line.

“Well, if you weren’t so _affectionate_ with Jackson and even with Sinclair, I wouldn’t have said those things”, Marcus huffs, getting agitated.  

“What?! I’ve -”, Abby exclaims loudly not caring that several people were now openly looking at them.

“You heard me. Honestly, how do you expect me to react when you’re flirting right in front of me?”, he cuts her off, realising that his voice is getting louder as well and attracting even more attention.

“ _Flirting_?”, she asks incredulously. She shifts her gaze to Octavia as if Abby hopes that the girl will burst out laughing and reassure her that this is all a bad joke. But when Octavia just stares back, looking both amused, but also uncomfortable with the situation, it dawns on Abby that Marcus is being completely serious.

“Listen”, she sighs, “I don’t know what you think you just saw, but I was definitely not flirting”

“You could have fooled me”, he grumbles in response.

“Marcus”, Abby adds exasperated, “Please, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were _jealous_ and of Jackson and Sinclair of all people”.

When he doesn’t dispute the statement but takes a large gulp from his mug, Abby’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Seriously?”, she exhales, looking at Octavia once more. “He’s jealous?”

The girl gives an affirmative nod, “Oh, yes. He’s been glaring holes in poor Jackson and later Sinclair for a while now. If looks could kill, both men would be pretty dead. It was like, the Kane death glare 2.0, very potent and amusing to watch actually”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Abby pinches her nose. “Octavia, would you please give Marcus and me a moment please?” When the girl opens her mouth to protest, Abby gives her the _you-will-do-as-I-say-if-you-know-what-is-best-for-you_ -glare. It’s one of her most effective glares, mostly directed at the remaining 100. Everyone in camp knows that it’s wise to do exactly what Abby wants when she bestows on you, otherwise you’ll suffer her wrath. Which is something you wouldn’t even wish on your worst enemy. Grumbling under her breath, Octavia rises, but as she takes her mug, Abby moves closer and takes it from her.

“Thank you dear”, she says while taking Octavia’s place next to Marcus, who’s still stubbornly staring ahead of him. Rolling her eyes, but smirking, Octavia makes her way over to Raven’s table. She might not be able to hear everything but she can still watch.

Turning her body so she’s facing Marcus, she takes him in. She observes how tense his body seems, the way his brows are furrowed, the tight grip on his mug. Taking a sip from her newly acquired mug, she takes a moment to process what has happened. When it becomes clear that Marcus won’t say anything, Abby takes a deep breath.

“Marcus, will you please look at me?”, she asks softly. At first, it doesn’t appear that he will but after some seconds, he slowly turns towards her.

Giving him a small smile, “Thank you. I want to ask you something. Have I ever given you the impression that I wasn’t happy with you?”

“Well, no”, he starts.

“And don’t you trust me?”, she cuts him off.

At that, he throws her an incredulous look as if he’s affronted she’d even suggest such a thing. “Of course, I do. You know I do. I trust you completely”

“Then why are you acting this way? You know how I feel about you. Or about Jackson and Sinclair for that matter. Jackson’s like a son to me and I’ve known Sinclair almost 20 years. You’re the one I love Marcus”, she whispers and Marcus can hear the hurt in her voice and he hates himself for making her feel this way.

Reaching out, he puts a hand on her leg. “I know Abby, trust me I do. I know you wouldn’t even do anything to hurt me or that you love me. I’m just acting like an idiot and I don’t know why. I mean, I know why. You’re a beautiful woman and I’m definitely not the only one who sees that. So sometimes, I get a bit possessive and I know that I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I guess I’m sometimes afraid that you might wake up one morning and decide that I’m not what you want after all. Not that I’d blame you, you deserve the world, Abby. You deserve someone shows how much he loves you, not someone who gets jealous over a 20-something-year old and one of your oldest friends. You don’t deserve someone who acts like an ass, but someone who’d do anything for you”, he ends in a whisper, hanging his head feeling ashamed of his actions.

Abby covers his hand with one of her own and he lifts his head up, “You mean like someone crawling through a burning hot shaft in order to rescue you? Or someone who agrees to swallow a key to the City of Light, giving up his free will in order to save the person he loves? You mean someone like that? Because you are that person. I’ve got other examples as well if you’d like to hear them. I think I have a list somewhere”, she ends lightheartedly, eliciting a small chuckle from Marcus.

“No, that won’t be necessary, but thanks”, he softly replies.

“It’s just”, Marcus sighs, “You are beautiful Abby and I guess I sometimes get a little bit insecure and I perhaps don’t react in the best of ways”

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Abby squeezes his hand. “Marcus, listen to me”, she says while scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Eyes widening at the closeness and darting across the room, noticing several people staring. “What are you doing Abby? People are watching”, he hisses quietly.  

“Let them”, she whispers as she leans even closer and presses a kiss against his cheek. “I’m trying to make a point”

His hands automatically find her waist and before he even realises it, he has pulled her closer, noticing how Abby smirks at his action.

 “And what point is that?”, he mutters in a low voice, marvelling at the small shiver that goes through Abby in response.

“Well”, she says, pressing another kiss on his skin, but now on the other cheek, “That you are”, rubbing her nose against his, “the only man”, hands caressing the hair at the back of his head, “I have eyes for”, lips brushing his, “and find attractive”, her tongue darts out quickly to lick his lips, “Mm _very_ attractive”, she finishes with a nip to the underside of his jaw. “Got it?”

Looking at her with dilated eyes, Marcus manages to croak out, “Y-yes. I think so”

“Think so? Oh, no, that’s not good enough. I guess I’ll just have to convince you later”, she whispers seductively.

“Later? What’s wrong with now?”, he mutters.

At that, Abby lets out a throaty laugh, that makes his pants feel 10 times tighter in certain areas. “Because the things I want to do to you include a bed, no clothes and some moves which are _definitely_ meant for your eyes only”, she ends with a wink, smirking when Marcus just looks at her dumbfounded. “How does that sound?”

“Ah- yes, that uh, yes good. I like that idea”, Marcus stammers.

“I bet you do”, she teases before kissing him. Now usually they both aren’t too public about their feelings, but it seems that Abby doesn’t care, she barely hears the whistles and cheering as she slips her tongue into Marcus’ mouth. The kiss quickly turns deep and passionate as she tightens her grip on his hair. Marcus for his part doesn’t stay idle and he pulls her even closer by her waist, pressing her chest against his. Laughing against his mouth, Abby breaks the kiss.

“I’ve got to go back to medical but I’ll see you later?”, she states with a smile on her face.

“Uh-uh. Yes, later”, Marcus replies, breathing heavily.

With a smirk and a final peck on his lips, Abby rises from her seat, not perpetuated by the applause that seems to echo throughout the room. With her head held high and a smile and _perhaps a slight sway to her hips_ , she leaves the room without glancing back at him.

Gulping and taking several deep breaths, Marcus tries to get his _situation_ under control while trying to avoid eye contact with everybody. Out of his peripheral view, he can see Octavia raising her mug in a salute. Shaking his head in amusement, he turns his head towards her and while giving her a sheepish smile, he raises his mug as well. In response, the girl laughs and as he lets his gaze sweep over the rest of the table, so is everybody else. Feeling only slightly embarrassed, he nods and takes a sip from his mug before glancing at the forgotten papers on the table. Clearing his throat, he decides to work for a little bit because he's got a feeling that he won't have time to do this later tonight. No, he reckons, tonight he'll be busy with more _pleasurable_ things.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
